


Motivation

by AcingDreams



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcingDreams/pseuds/AcingDreams
Summary: Peter Parker one shot with reader as his girlfriend.





	Motivation

You scrolled through your dash, staring at your phone as you waited for Peter to finish his work out session. Peter Parker was Spiderman, and also your boyfriend. When Peter joined the Avengers you finally had someone your own age to hang out with and the two of you became best friends very quickly. Apparently you had also both developed crushes on each other, but if Tony and Steve hadn’t done anything then you wouldn’t have realised he also liked you. You had now been dating for 3 months and it has been the best 3 months ever.

You heard a groan and drew your attention away from your phone to see Peter poorly executing press-ups. The boy could normally do over 40 press-ups without breaking a sweat so it was clear he was currently lacking motivation.

“Come on Peter you can do better than that,” you said with a smirk. Peter huffed and moved into a kneeling position to face you.

“Can I have some motivation please,” he said as a mischievous smile made its way onto his face. You knew exactly what he wanted but you weren’t just going to give into him straight away.

“Keep going, you can do it dude.” You spoke in monotone, your smirk growing as you watched Peter pout at your response.

“Pleeaaassseee,” he whined as his pout grew and he looked at you with puppy eyes. He looked so adorable you couldn’t help but give in.

“Fine.” You rolled your eyes and stood from the couch. Leaving your phone in your seat, you went and sat in front of Peter who smiled and moved out of the way so that you could lie down on your back. Peter then carefully got back into a planking position, this time with you under him.

“You know exactly how to motivate me, thanks babe.” You rolled your eyes at his comment as Peter began to do his press-ups again; every time he went down he connected his lips with yours. Peter had suggested the ‘motivation method’ last month, you knew he was just coming up with an excuse to kiss you more but you weren’t going to complain.

“You know, I think I’ve done enough,” Peter said.

“Oh come on Pete, you’ve only done 10!” You raised an eyebrow at your boyfriend.

“But I’m getting tired.”

“No you’re not, you’re Spiderman! Keep going,” you said sternly. Peter did another 5 press-ups, continuing with the kisses every time he went down.

“I can’t do anymore, too tired.” Peter pretended to struggle pushing up from a push up.

“Keep going dude.” You weren’t going to let him give in that easily.

“Too tired. Can’t keep self up. Going to fall.”

“Don’t you dare.” You gave Peter a warning look but he simply smirked and continued his act.

“Too tired. Can’t. I give up. Ugh.” Peter ‘fell’ out of his plank position and landed on top of you.

“Aaaah Peter, oh my god. Get up you lazy shit.” With Peter sprawled out in a star position on top of you, you were unable to move, but you could feel Peter’s laughs ripple through your body.

“Can’t. Too tired.” You were both laughing as you laid in a heap on the floor.

“Get off!”

“Make me.” You smirked at Peter’s words. He seemed to often forget that he wasn’t the only one with super powers, and part of your powers was super strength that made you stronger than him.

You managed to position your arms in a way that allowed you to flip Peter off. He gave a small yelp as he was thrown off, but he was soon laughing again as he saw you roll onto your side to face him, a smirk evident on your face.

“I made you,” you said as you shuffled towards him. Peter knelt up so that your faces were inline.

“Yes you did.” Peter’s smiling gaze drifted from your eyes to your lips and soon you were both kissing again; this time for much longer.


End file.
